1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a valve, and more particularly to a valve device for faucet and spray gun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical faucets include a valve device for controlling the outward flow of cold water and hot water. The typical faucets do not provide any mechanism for controlling the water flow to the spray gun when the spray gun is secured to the faucet.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional faucets.